Cadbury's Dairy Milk Whole Nut
by unchartedplots
Summary: Edward and Bella go shopping for their movie marathon. Because he purchases a bar of Cadbury's Dairy Milk Whole Nut, she kisses him. All Human. Oneshot. Review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Cadbury's Dairy Milk Whole Nut**

Edward POV

"Bella!" I called out as I let myself in her house. I could hear her hurried footsteps as she descended the staircase.

Before I could say anything else, Bella was already pulling me out of the house by my hand while exclaiming, "Come on, let's go!" I chuckled at her exuberance. I pulled my hand out of Bella's grasp to open the passenger door of my Volvo for her. With a blush, she slid in the car. I laughed softly before jogging over to other side of the car. I settled into the driver's seat while Bella fiddled with the CD player in the car. Soon enough, Clair De Lune was playing softly in background with her humming to it softly. I started tapping my fingers, on the steering wheel, to the tune as I drove to Fresh, a grocery store.

Five minutes later, we arrived at Fresh. My eyes scanned the parking lot for an empty space until I found one close to the entrance of the grocery store. Satisfied, I parked the car there. As soon as the car was parked, Bella shoved the passenger door open. She stepped out of the car and beckoned me over impatiently with her right hand. I grinned cheekily at Bella as I slowly stepped out of the car and walked over to her.

She scowled, "You're wasting time, Edward!" Bella held onto the sleeve of my jacket and led me into Fresh. Her frown immediately turned into a grin as she grabbed a basket and shoved it into my right hand. I rolled my eyes as Bella continued to pull me along with her to the aisle labeled Snacks. As the shelves filled with a variety of snacks came into view, she managed to calm down enough to let go of the sleeve of my jacket. Instead, Bella hooked her right arm through my left arm.

I watched as Bella scrutinized the different bags of chips on the shelf before grabbing one that was flavored hot and spicy. Just as she was about to place the bag of chips into the basket, her eyebrows furrowed. Bella then turned around to face the shelf again and grabbed a bag of chips for each flavor available. Tossing the bags of chips into the basket, she smiled triumphantly at me.

"You're absurd, Bella," I laughed out loud. "We won't be able to finish all of this!" I gestured to the bags of chips that had taken up almost all of the space in the basket.

"Of course we can! We'll be sitting through a movie marathon! We'll need all the food we can get!" Bella reasoned exaggeratedly.

"Alright, alright," I let out a sigh of resignation.

We walked down the aisle, browsing through the different kinds of snacks as we walked past the shelves. I skidded to a halt as I spotted packets of chocolates arranged neatly on one of the shelves. Since Bella's arm was still linked through mine, she stumbled and fell back against my chest when I stopped in front of the shelf filled with chocolates. I held onto her waist to steady her.

Bella POV

I grimaced when I saw the shelf filled with chocolates. I hated chocolates. They were too sweet for my liking.

"I'll pick out the movies first, okay?" I asked Edward who was already comparing the different bars of chocolates with one another. He absentmindedly nodded so I kissed him chastely on the cheek before walking over to the DVDs available for rent in the shop.

I slowly browsed through the DVDs displayed on the shelf. After looking through all the DVDs available, I decided on A Walk to Remember, Once and Remember Me. I strolled over to Edward with the DVDs in hand. I noticed that he was holding on to 2 DVDs and was reaching for another one on the shelf. Standing behind Edward, I peeked over his shoulder and read off the cover of the DVDs in his hand, "Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3." I looked up at Edward skeptically.

He just shrugged and explained, "Knowing you, you'll need some cheering up after watching the movies that you've chosen." Edward then turned his attention to the DVDs in my hand. "And I'm right." I slapped his arm jokingly before slipping the DVDs into the basket. Edward smiled crookedly at me as he intertwined his fingers with mine. Since he had already picked out the drinks while I was browsing through the DVDs, we decided that we had everything we needed. So, Edward and I made our way to the cashier to pay for the snacks and DVDs.

After he had placed the basket on the counter of the cashier, I reached over to unload its contents. I was surprised to find a bar of Cadbury's Dairy Milk Whole Nut in my hand as I knew that Edward hated nuts. Looking up at him quizzically, I found him running his right hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was feeling embarrassed.

"Since you love nuts, I figured that I'd buy that chocolate bar so that we could share it," Edward mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you," I gave him a smile before tiptoeing to kiss him on his lips.


End file.
